The human Doll
by 96bittersweetblackcat
Summary: She was a broken down doll founded on the side of the road with no mermories or home to name of, just only a piece of paper that said "Get out". But that all changed once she met Tsuna. He took her in and gave her new memerioes, family, and a new home but what happens when the past comes back? Will she be able to handle it?Or can a certain skylark help?
1. Chapter 1 : The preview

Preview

A **doll**….. that's all she was in this cruel world yet, there's always the small ray of hope she held onto each time she looked upon her boss's eyes. The small hope, that she was indeed not useless and could also find love like any other normal human being her age. Even though it was all a **lie,** she still held on despite her being **a doll**... a false creation of human life to be used as a worker or used for manual labor that should last a long life span depending on her masters, though she supposes at some point in her past restart she had someone she had once admired was it? Or was it love? Well it doesn't matter now because she has a new mast-boss as he'd like to put it _(he hates it when she calls him master though she doesn't understand why)_ and maybe just maybe a new love, but to move forward she must face the past even if she cant remember it. She must try for her familys sake and for his sake. This is the begininng and the end of chrome dokuro.

* * *

**so what do you guys think? I couldnt help myself this story just forceably came out and wanted to be written. So here it is!Should i contuine or not?**


	2. Chapter 2 : Some History

**DEICLAIMER": I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXPECT MY WRITTING**

**a/n : HEY GUYS IVE DECIDED TO WRITE THIS BECAUSE WELL THOSE DARN BUNNYS WONT LEAVE ME ALONE! AND PLUS IM JUST PLAIN LAZY AND HAVE A SLIGHT WRITERS BLOCK ON MY OTHER STORY. I THINK ITS JUST LACK OF MOTIVATION, WELL ANYWAYS BEING SICK HAS ITS PERKS SO HERE It IS GUYS MY NEW STORY THE HUMAN DOLL ENJOY!**

* * *

_In this day in age people had already accepted the fact that there are other worldly creatures and beings alike; which will and always be beyond our knowledge. But the top ones that the humans were first to recognize for there achievements, were the witches and wizards. At the time period when wars were restarting, and the slow appearance of mystical beings were awaking, there was a lack of soldiers so, the government had asked the only ones they could find at the time._

**_Witches and wizards._**

_At first they were the only ones willing to help the humans because they figured if they help them than maybe the humans can start accepting them and letting them join society, if not well lets just say that they would kill them ja?_

_As soon as the government gave the ok they went straight to work and made beings called Dolls. You see there was a theory long ago that the first human beings were created from magic by using clay as a body; the shell to hold the soul so the witches believed that they could rebuild this process there ancestors had once done. After a few months the group of wizards and witches; known as the arcobaleno had created the first group of dolls known as the vongola. The vongola were made so that they were not only human dolls but, in addition to that they also had powers as well, such as having the elements._

_Later on the arcobaleno couldn't always control the dolls 24/7 while having there own problems to solve. You see every time one uses magic one must remember that magic always comes with a price, for example if one wanted the other to love them then they'd have to trade their own precious memory of that same person. And that is only something small now imagine what would happen with something, oh, I don't know bigger than that; like a human body? Well the price the arcobalone had to pay was their lives! Now before you start thinking omg! You mean they died? The answer is no they didn't but, instead were turned into infants and were giving immortally until the next set of processors took over. As you could tell they had a dilemma but, after an eventful meeting they came to an agreement that the first doll that they had made shall be the sky and lead them all. Meanwhile they needed all the guardians to get along and follow their newfound leader so, to do this they just hypnotized certain people to help cause more destruction and well as you can imagine the rest is history._

* * *

**Present day Japan**

_After everything was over and the human dolls were slowly dying as the next generation was taking over the vongola stored their powers inside rings so that the next generation can fight and protect the human race under the mafia. Though there are some real dolls left over from the war time; some had mated with the humans and were regenerated into the mothers body and could be considered to be dolls but, as the years went by the numbers had declined and only few real half dolls existed. The ones who still do were kept as pets for the rich and used as slaves and such._

_Currently the new processor of the vongola was in the hands of one of the current and famous arcobalone; Reborn, but that's a different story for another time. You see this story is about the mist guardian whos one of the few dolls left and a heartless carnivore who had stolen her heart._

**TO BE CONTUNIED**

* * *

**PREVIEW:**

_'I'm drowning. It feels like I can't breathe because of this aching pain in my chest._

_Why do I feel like that?'_

**"Hey are you ok?"**

**NEXT CHAPTER: CHROME?**

* * *

**SO WHATCHA GUYS THINK? IS IT WORTH FINISHING? SORRY I WANTED IT TO BE LONGER BUT, REMEMBER ITS 1896 NOT 27 AND IF YOU HAVE ANY COMMENTS OR QUESTIONS DONT BE AFFRIAD TO ASK JA?**


	3. Chapter 3 : Finding chrome

**A/n: In memory of alex, the one who had it all and was the heart of the mustangs.**

* * *

_'What a horrible day'_ thought tsuna as he waited at the school entrance praying that the rain would clear up. Sadly the weather didn't like him at all at the moment, and after what seemed like hours Tsuna finally came down to the conclusion that no matter what he does either way he was going to get wet by the rain, lucklly it was only drizzling outside. With this thought in mind Tsuna ran off into a sprint in the drizzling weather. However this had changed as the rain began getting heaver as it poured with each step he ran.

Poor Tsuna couldn't catch a brake so, instead of running he was now walking in the rain drenched to the point that if you looked at him you couldn't help but do a double take. You see his day had been well…. sad to say the least and getting soaked had basically topped the cake all together.

_'Damn Hibari-san. If only he didn't see me running late this morning than I could of avoided detention and a few bruises'_ thought the boy was lost in his thoughts he could of sworn he saw mist? But how could that be? Mukuro had disappeared along with his gang after the last battle they had. 'Must be because of the rain' thought tsuna as he passed a sakura tree.

But for some reason this tree seemed to catch his eye, it seemed to be glowing as if calling out to him. Unable to resist his hyper intuition Tsuna figured he might as well take some shade within the tree and its up open roots and see what's wrong. As he neared the tree it seemed to glow even brighter than before and upon nearing the front of the tree there was an opening at the bottom of the roots that upon closer inspection looked like a hallow cave.

Deciding that hiding in the root-made cave would be better than standing under the tree and getting struck by lightning but, as he kneeled down he noticed purple hair.** "hiiiieee! Whos that!"** he shouted as he quickly scrabbled to get away from the sight. Yet, his hyper intuition kept nagging at him to go back and see what it was. 'sigh, I guess I'd have to check it out for myself' thought tsuna remembering the times his intuition helped him before, to keep himself calm.

Moving back to the cave he saw the purple head of hair again but this time he went further into the cave and noticed it was a girl in what looks like to be a female uniform version of mukuros with a skill eye-patch. If Tsuna didn't see her long dark purple hair he would of mistaken her for Mukuro himself. Panicking as he thought she might have been hurt, he swiftly pulled her out from the tree and checked for any signs for injuries. _'sigh, thank goodness she's ok. I wonder what her name is and why is she out here? Is she related to mukuro in any way?'_ bemused tsuna but something had caught his eye, something that was around her neck.

_'Is that a collar?'_ as he neared it he read aloud the words **"Chrome Dukuro?" "Is that your name?"** he asked curiously but than he noticed something else….. was that a paper she had in her hands? Looking at her to see if she was awake, he gave back his attention to the hand with paper, **"sorry forgive me but, I want to see what it says."**

After carefully maneuvering his hands, he managed to prey her hand open and take the paper out and after reading it he was left for a loss of words. The paper had said in bold hand writing _**GET OUT** _as if that was the only thing needed to say to a hated person one couldn't stand. _'Poor girl. What should I do, I can't just leave her here.'_ As he sat there an idea came to him_ 'what if I take her to reborn maybe he'll know what to do!'_ after coming to the conclusion he needed he carefully picked up chrome and stood up. As he turned around and began walking home he notice an important thing._ 'It stopped raining.'_

* * *

_so whatcha guys think? hopefully good but didnt met my expectations :( oh well hopefully reborn can help the confused tsuna._


End file.
